Kiseki no Yôchien
by Moona Neko
Summary: UA - Himuro, débutant sa carrière dans la petite enfance, a été embauché dans l'une des crèches les plus huppées du Japon, la Kiseki no Yôchien. Pensant être lotie de la plus grande chance du Japon, il apprendra néanmoins qu'il a été assigné à la pire classe de la crèche, les enfants ayant même été surnommées les terreurs ... Himuro tiendra-t-il face à ces petits diables ? - OC


**» Auteur :** Moona-sama

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Les OC appartiennent à leurs créateurs, qui ont acceptés de me les prêter pour cette fiction ;)

**» Rating :** K

**» Synopsis :** Himuro Tatsuya vient de finir ses études et souhaite être embauché en crèche afin de débuter son parcours dans le monde de l'enfant. Il sera alors recruté par la Kiseki no Yōchien, une crèche de Tokyô, où travaille déjà son ami d'enfance, Kagami Taiga. Pensant être lotie de la plus grande chance du Japon, il apprendra néanmoins qu'il a été assigné à la pire classe de la crèche. Tous ses prédécesseurs ont en effet baissés les bras face aux enfants de la classe Neko, surnommées les terreurs de la crèche ... Himuro tiendra-t-il face à ces petits diables ?

**» Note :** Et oui, comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment de projets, il a fallut que certaines personnes qui se reconnaissent me donne envi d'écrire cette fiction ! 8D Celle-ci néanmoins sera une série de petits chapitres et n'aura pas vraiment de régularité. Il y aura des OC, les personnages des personnes m'ayant donnés envi d'écrire la fiction ;) Débutons donc avec le premier chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**.o0 Prologue : Bienvenue ! 0o.**

Un grand sourire étirant ses lèves, Himuro relu une énième fois son contrat de travail. Il ne rêvait pas, il avait bien été embauché à durée indéterminée dans une des crèches les plus huppées de Tokyo, la Kiseki no Yôchien ! Mieux encore, son ami d'enfance y travaillait. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait apprit qu'un poste était à pourvoir. Débutant à peine dans la vie active, Himuro n'aurait jamais cru commencer sa carrière dans un tel centre. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait voulu crier sa joie sur les toits, afin que tout Tokyo soit au courant de son embauche. D'après le contrat, il commença dès le lendemain. Il devait donc être en forme olympique pour son premier jour. C'était néanmoins sans compter sur Taiga qui lui proposa plutôt d'aller fêter ça dans un bar du coin.

Tatsuya qui avait prévu de se coucher à vingt et une heure ne put finalement goûter à la chaleur de ses draps qu'à trois heure du matin ...

Son réveil ne parvint pas à le réveiller, et c'est en sursaut qu'il émergea le lendemain. Sept heure trente ... Et il devait être à la crèche à partir de huit heure ! Bondissant de son lit, il fonça à la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche. Avalant un bol de céréale à la vitesse de l'éclair, il prit à peine le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux après s'être lavé les dents. La crèche n'étant pas loin de son appartement il s'y rendit à bicyclette et arriva à huit heure une dans le bureau où se rejoignait tous les professeurs. Manque de chance, tout le monde était déjà là et le fixait avec colère.

- Himuro-san, ravie que vous vous joignez enfin à nous !

Le brun baissa les yeux d'un air coupable sous le regard sévère de la directrice de la crèche, Aida Riko. Pendant son entretien d'embauche, elle avait bien insisté sur la ponctualité, parce qu'il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à un enfant en le laissant seul ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite minute. Kagami se fit néanmoins une mission de lui sauver la mise.

- C'est de ma faute, je l'ai forcé à sortir avec moi hier.

- Ce n'est pas très responsable, Kagami-san.

- Je voulais qu'on fête son embauche. Ca ne se reproduira pas.

- Il n'y a plutôt pas intérêt ! Bon, rejoignez-nous donc Himuro-san, vous n'êtes pas encore viré.

Je serais un comble, je n'ai même pas encore commencé à travailler ! pensa le fautif en s'installant près d'une jeune fille plutôt mignonne. Aida lui expliqua qu'il y avait une réunion tous les matins à la même heure, soit huit heure, pour que chacun des animateurs explique à l'assemblée ce qu'il comptait faire avec sa classe ce jour-là. Kumiko Saitô, la jeune fille assise à côté de Tatsuya, prévoyait de faire découvrir aux enfants les animaux de la savane par le biais d'un petit dessin-animé ludique qu'elle avait trouvé sur le net. Kagami, lui, voulait les initier à la vie en groupe avec de petits jeux qui raviraient sans aucun doute les bambins. Lorsque l'on demanda à Himuro ce qu'il comptait faire avec sa propre classe, il se retrouva bien penaud :

- Et bien ... Vous ne m'avez pas encore dit de quelle classe j'allais m'occuper.

Un silence cueillit la remarque du nouvel arrivant. Soudain plutôt mal à l'aise, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une énième gaffe. La directrice pouffa, agrandissant le mal aise de Tatsuya.

- Quelle idiote je fais, j'ai complètement oublié de vous le dire ! Vous serez le professeur de la classe Neko.

Des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et le fraichement embauché se demandait bien ce qu'augurait une telle réaction. Néanmoins, personne ne fit de commentaire à voix haute, comme s'ils ne souhaitaient pas dévoiler des choses qui risqueraient d'effrayer le nouveau professeur ... bien que ce dernier commençait à se poser des questions quant à la tâche qui l'attendait.

La réunion prit fin à huit heure trente, soit à l'heure où arrivait les premiers enfants. Dans le hall de la crèche, les mamans et les papas aidaient leurs adorables chérubins à se débarrasser de leurs petits sacs à dos afin de les accrocher à leur porte-manteau, tous destiné à un enfant. En attendant neuf heures, soit l'heure où chaque professeur prenait sa classe en charge, les enfants étaient tous réuni dans la grande cours de la crèche. Alors que certains se couraient après en riant gaiement, d'autres faisaient des châteaux dans le bac à sable ou faisaient de la balançoire. Ce tableau guilleret et enfantin plu énormément à Tatsuya qui ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi cette voie.

Une petite musique retentie alors dans la cours et tous les enfants cessèrent leur jeu pour se mettre en rang devant de petits poteaux. Ces derniers affichaient tous l'image d'un animal et le brun comprit qu'il s'agissait du point de ralliement de chaque classe. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le poteau affublé d'une image de chat, la directrice lui barra la route.

- Je vais m'occuper de les emmener jusqu'à la classe, restez avec moi et regardez-moi faire.

- Vous savez, j'ai été formé pour m'occuper d'enfants ...

- Je ne remets pas en doute vos capacités, mais ces enfants-là ont vraiment besoin d'être encadrés. Vous le verrez bien assez tôt.

Haussant les épaules, Tatsuya jugea qu'il était plus sage de lui obéir et la suivi docilement près du groupe d'enfant qui formaient un troupeau et non pas un rang devant le poteau de leur classe. Riko se planta devant les enfants qui l'ignorèrent, préférant observer un combat contre un petit garçon à la chevelure brune et un autre tout blond. Tout près, un autre bambin à la chevelure paille pleurait à chaudes larmes, couinant des « Sey-chaaaan, Mizu-chaaan ! ». Séparant les deux opposants, la directrice les rabroua sévèrement :

- Mizuki-chan, Seyu-chan, arrêtez de vous battre et de faire pleurer Akira-chan ! Daiki-chan, enlève tes doigts de ton nez et Ryouta-chan, arrête de l'imiter !

Les gamins concernés cessèrent aussitôt, bronchant de mécontentement. Aida les força à se mettre correctement en rang et, après les avoir compté, les conduit dans leur salle de classe. Pendant le court trajet, Himuro observa les enfants et constata avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait que deux filles dans le groupe, et qu'elles possédaient toutes deux une chevelure rose. S'agissait-il là de jumelles ?

Arrivez dans la classe, les enfants prirent place sur de petites chaises disposées en arc de cercle devant un tableau noir. Tous fixaient le nouveau venu avec curiosité, se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait dans leur classe. Debout près du tableau avec le nouvel arrivant, la directrice prit la parole.

- Les enfants, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur !

- Vous vous occuperez plus de nous ? s'affligea le petit garçon blond qui, ayant arrêté de pleurer quelques minutes plus tôt, recommençait à avoir de grosses larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Ce n'était que temporaire, Akira-chan ! Vous allez voir, vous allez vous plaire avec votre nouveau professeur. Je vous laisse faire sa connaissance, à plus tard les enfants !

Les petits la saluèrent et ne la quittèrent des yeux que lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. Ensuite, tous les yeux se déposèrent sur Himuro qui toussota pour masquer son mal aise. Ce n'était pas la même chose entre les cours et le terrain ! Toutes ses paires d'yeux braquées sur lui avaient quelque chose de déstabilisant.

- Vous êtes qui ? lança un garçonnet à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux bleu foncé.

- On veut Riko-sensei ! se rebiffa une fillette aux longs cheveux roses.

- Vous êtes un mioleur ?! s'apeura le bagarreur brun.

- Ca existe pas ce mot Mizuki-chan, le corrigea un garçon aux cheveux verts en remontant ses petites lunettes sur son nez.

- Bien sûr que ça existe ! grogna le concerné. Ma maman elle m'a dit que les adultes qui font pleurer les enfants, ce sont des mioleurs !

- Mais il nous a pas fait pleurer ... hasarda la seconde fillette.

- Bon, on se calme s'il vous plait ! intervint Himuro.

Les gamins s'arrêtèrent sur le champ, quelque peu surprit. Fier d'avoir si facilement imposé le silence dans sa classe, Tatsuya s'enorgueilli de cette première victoire. Plus sûr de lui, il tira une chaise vers lui afin de s'y assoir. Il jugea que la meilleure chose à faire pour commencer, c'était de se présenter.

- Je suis donc votre nouveau professeur, je m'appelle Himuro Tatsuya mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tatsuya-sensei.

- Je peux vous appeler Tatsu-nii ? s'enquit la petite fille aux cheveux rose.

- Et moi Muro-sensei ? rajouta un garçonnet plutôt grand à la chevelure violette.

- Oui bien sûr, si vous le souhaitez.

- On peut faire des dessins ? quémanda un bambin aux cheveux blancs et dont les yeux semblaient clôt.

- D'abord, j'aimerais connaître le prénom de tout le monde. Vous allez vous présenter les uns les autres, d'accord ?

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, prenant cette activité de rencontre comme un jeu. Tout se passait très bien pour le moment et Tatsuya se demandait bien pourquoi les autres professeurs s'étaient montré si angoissés quand Riko lui avait donné la charge de la classe Neko.

Himuro leur expliqua alors que chaque enfant devra présenter son voisin en donnant son prénom. Il commença par questionner le petit le plus à sa droite, le bambin blond bagarreur. Ce dernier montra son voisin avec un petit sourire.

- C'est Akira-chan, mon amoureux !

Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et c'est avec une petite voix qu'il prit également la parole.

- C'est Mizuki-chan.

- Lui, c'est Hiroyuki-chan, et il est stupide !

- C'est celui qui dit qui est ! se rebiffa le jeunot.

- Hé ho, du calme ! Mizuki-chan, on n'insulte pas ses camarades. Vas-y Hiroyuki-chan, présente moi mon voisin.

- C'est Daiki-chan, il est trop génial !

- Mon voisin c'est Tetsu-chan !

Himuro ne remarqua que maintenant le petit garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux turquoise, assit entre Daiki et une des fillettes. Il montra sa voisine en affichant un petit sourire :

- C'est Tsubaki-chan, elle est gentille.

- C'est Seijuro-kun, fit la fillette en rosissant au commentaire de son ami.

Le dénommé Seijuro fixa intensément son camarade assit près de lui.

- Hayato.

- Comment ? le reprit Himuro.

- C'est Hayato.

- Euh d'accord ... A toi Hayato.

- Lui c'est Ryouta-chan, balbutia l'argenté, comme si la froideur de son camarade l'avait profondément touché.

- Ma voisine c'est Satsukichii ! Elle est amoureuse de Tetsuyachii !

- Chii ? répéta le professeur en arquant un sourcil.

- Ryouta-chan met toujours chii à la fin des prénoms ! lui apprit Satsuki. A côté de moi, c'est Midorin !

- Mon prénom c'est Shintarou, bouda le surnommé Midorin. Et lui, c'est Atsushi.

- Shita-chin fait de bons gâteaux avec sa maman ...

Le concerné sourit de contentement mais précisa de son prénom était Shitage et non pas Shita-chin. Puisque le petit blond du début n'avait pas été présenté, Tatsuya demanda au dernier de le faire.

- C'est Seyu-chan. Il se bat souvent avec Mizuki-chan.

Les deux concernés se foudroyèrent du regard comme pour confirmer les paroles de leur camarade. Maintenant qu'il pouvait à peut près mettre des prénoms sur chaque visage, Tatsuya jugea qu'il était temps de les occuper avant que ça dégénère. Ce n'était sans compter sur le fauteur de trouble de la classe, Daiki, qui venait de descendre de sa chaise – aussitôt imité par Kise – avant de partir en courant à travers la pièce en criant « JE SUIS SUPERMAAAAAN ! ». Dès lors, le calme qui s'était installé vola en éclats. Tous les bambins quittèrent leur siège et se dispersèrent dans la salle. Daiki se mit à courir après Akira qui, éclatant en sanglot, vint se réfugier derrière son professeur. Mizuki et Hiroyuki se mirent à se battre pour on ne sait quel raison sous le regard de Seijuro qui semblait apprécier l'escarmouche. Plus loin, Shitage venait de donner son goûter à Atsushi qui dévorait le gâteau avec un appétit d'ogre. Tout près, Tsubaki et Satsuki tirait chacune un bras de Tetsuya en geignant :

- C'est mon Tetsuya !

- Non, le mien !

- Non, c'est le mien !

Seijuro se hâta d'aller mettre les choses au clair en poussant les deux fillettes afin de traîner le turquoise à l'autre bout de la salle, loin des rosettes qui se mirent à pleurer. Hayato suivi le rouge du regard, les yeux brillant d'admiration. Quant à Shintarou, il était tranquillement installé sur une petite chaise et admirait les images d'un livre sur les étoiles. Seyu essayait de consoler Akira qui refusait de lâcher le pantalon de Tatsuya, cachant son petit minois derrière son professeur. Daiki et Ryouta avaient profités du chaos qui régnait dans la classe pour sortir tous les jouets de la petite malle et les disperser sur le sol, menaçant les enfants qui osaient s'en approcher. Tsubaki, qui avait arrêté de pleurer, se planta devant Himuro en se tortillant comme une anguille.

- Tatsu-nii ... Pipi ...

- Oui oui on va aller aux toilettes ... Qui veut y aller ?

Tous les enfants crièrent à l'unisson, comme s'ils venaient tous de se prendre une horrible envi de faire pipi. Tatsuya les mit difficilement en rang, rabrouant Daiki qui s'amusait à piquer les lunettes de Shintarou. Quand il parvint à avoir quelque chose qui ressemblait à peut près à un rang, il compta les enfants et remarqua qu'il n'en avait que treize sur les quatorze.

- Où est Tetsuya ? s'enquit le jeune professeur.

Les enfants restèrent silencieux, comme s'ils ignoraient tous où était passé leur camarade. Tsubaki leva timidement la main, soulevant celle du turquoise dans un même temps.

- Il est là.

Himuro poussa un soupire mi-soulagé mi-exaspéré. Le gamin était dans le rang et il ne l'avait même pas vu. Ca promettait !

Donnant aux premiers du rang, soit Seijuro et Atsushi, la mission de prendre la tête de la petite bande et d'aller jusqu'aux toilettes, Tatsuya se mit à l'arrière afin de surveiller qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui fausse compagnie pendant le court trajet. Tout fier d'être le chef de fil, le bambin à la chevelure rouge conduisit sa petite troupe jusqu'aux toilettes comme s'il s'agissait de sa délégation.

Arrivez aux toilettes, plus que cinq enfants sur les quatorze s'en allèrent faire pipi, quand bien même toute la classe avait désiré s'y rendre. Bien qu'Himuro aurait tout de même conduit tous les enfants pour un souci de surveillance, il désespérait de voir que la plupart n'avait répondu par le positif que pour se dégourdir les jambes dans les couloirs. La séance pipi ne dura guère longtemps et après avoir forcé les petits à se laver les mains, il du encore batailler pour les mettre de nouveau en rang. Pour la seconde fois en moins d'un quart d'heure, il perdit Tetsuya de vu. C'est Ryouta qui le retrouva bloqué dans sa cabine de toilettes, pleurant à chaudes larmes parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir. Tatsuya le libéra et le petit garçon sécha aussitôt ses larmes, trottinant de lui-même jusqu'au lavabo afin de laver ses petites mimines. Il prit ensuite la main de Tsubaki et rejoignit ses camarades. Se proclamant de nouveau chef du groupe, Seijuro se plaça en début de fil, acceptant la main que lui tendait Hayato. La petite troupe reprit ainsi le chemin de la salle de classe ...

La première journée au sein de la crèche fut particulièrement éprouvante pour Tatsuya. Les enfants lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et ce tout le long de la journée. Quand les parents vinrent récupérer leurs enfants, le jeune professeur prit cela comme une véritable libération. Souhaitant une bonne soirée à ses collègues, il quitta le bâtiment en bon premier et regagna son appartement, complètement vidé de ses forces. Il prit un maigre repas avant de s'affaler dans son lit, s'endormant presque sur le champ.

Ses aventures au sein de la Kiseki no Yôchien ne faisaient que commencer !

* * *

Wouah, ce fut plutôt long pour un prologue 8D Mais puisqu'il y a des OCs, il fallait bien que je présente tous les enfants. J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plut et que vous voudriez vous plonger davantage dans les aventures d'Himuro dans la crèche ! Une chose est sûre, il ne ressortira pas vivant de cette classe de terreurs !

Je fais une spéciale dédicasse à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés à écrire cette fiction, les membres d'un super forum Kuroko no Basket ! Merci à Aomine, Akira, Seyu, Mizuki, Tsubaki, Shitage, Aoki & Hayato ! J'espère que vos mini-vous seront assez ressemblant que vous appréciez cet écrit !

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


End file.
